Aurelianity
Also known as Solarianism, this is the collective group of religions that worship Sol Invictus, the single God as revealed by prophet Aurelios in the second half of the 4th century AIC (or the 17th century WE). Aurelianity then becomes the official religion of Archadian Empire in 431 AIC (1721 WE). Sol Invictus is an ancient god of the Archadian pantheon, and in the early days of Archadia he belonged to the main gods. Prophet Aurelios then revealed that all the gods of the Archadian pantheon are nothing more but single aspects of the same god, Sol Invictus. Thus, to claim that there are more gods is heretical, as all gods are Sol Invictus. Even though the name Sol Invictus translates as Inconquerable Sun, the religion goes beyond mere worshipping of the Sun. The Solar disc is seen as a mere physical aspect of Sol Invictus in this world, just as the Lunar disc. It is said that the Sun is the aspect of justice and life, while the Moon is the aspect of mercy and death. There is no evil counterpart to Sol Invictus, as even evil is an intrinsic part of Sol Invictus as the god that is everything. The struggle between harsh justice and soothing mercy was seen as the key part of Sol Invictus by Archadians. As such, for example, courts are traditionally held in the evening, so that the judge is influenced by both and the necessary justice is soothed by humanity and compassion. Solar eclipse is seen as the domination of Lunar aspect and worshippers are required to forgive and show mercy to every transgression that happens. Equally, a Lunar eclipse is the domination of the Solar aspect and no mercy should be found on such a night. The equinox, a day when the Sun and Moon are equal, is a day of a great festival when Aurelians celebrate a world where everything is in harmony. The month before and the month following the winter solstice is a period of lamentation as justice seems to be leaving this world. The winter solstice itself is not celebrated, but religious masses are held where Sol Invictus is being asked to return harmony to this world. The summer solstice has traditionally been the day where the most serious crimes are tried as justice is at its peak. Traditionally, the Emperor of Archadia was the High Priest of the religion. The Emperor then granted rights to elect bishops to cities. As the need for administration rose, the position of archbishop was created as well, whose task as to oversee the bishops in his territory on the behalf of the Emperor. The archbishop was appointed by the Emperor from one of the local bishops. In ancient customs predating Aurelianity, Sol Invictus was said to sire a son, Garantius Rex, who was the founder of Archadia and the forefather of all the Emperors. However, this claim to divinity was mostly forgotten during the long Civil War that marked the end of the Empire. Also see Omnicanism and Sotiranity. category:Religion